fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
DA vs. Zach and Ice vs. Nuza! Episode 31
Four months later, in April... Zach) Link Abilities Activate! Sink! ( Sinkoid fills his shell with water ) & Water Beam! ( Sinkoid shots a beam of water from his mouth ) DA) Ability Activate! Magical Illusion! ( Pegasus disappears with a rainbow of colors left behind ) ( The water beam passes through the rainbow illusion, while Pegasus stands behind Sinkoid ) DA) Linked Abilities Activate! Magic: Darkhorn! ( Pegasus' horn grows with a purple aura ) & Magical Twirl! ( Pegasus drills his horn into his opponent ) ( Pegasus sticks his horn in Sinkoid's shell, lifting his shell up with spins ) ( The water in Sinkoid's shell swirls around ) ( Sinkoid flies out of the shell ) DA) Ability Activate! Magic: Beam Oppression! ( Pegasus releases a beam from his horn ) ( The beam and shell start to swirl ) Zach) Ability Activate! Shark Zuka! ( Sinkoid fires a blast of water ) ( The twirling shell twirls, taking the water in ) BANG! ( The shell crashes into Sinkoid, while the beam pushes him into a pillar ) Sinkoid) X_X DA) Ability Activate! Magical Rampage! ( Pegasus glows with a bright aura and charges into the opponent for a magical rampage ) Sinkoid) X_X ( Pegasus starts to gallop ) Sinkoid) X_X ( Pegasus' aura glows brighter ) ( Sinkoid suddenly releases a watery blast from his mouth ) ( Sinkoid's shell shots off Sinkoid and crashes under Pegasus' galloping feet ) ( Pegasus trips and crashes into the pillar; turns to his ball form ) Zach) AND YOUR WINNER...ZACH! ( Afterwards, the pillar falls and Sinkoid turns to his ball form ) 10 minutes later... Ice) Leonial, lets show Nuza our training! Magmius Leonial) Lets! *Turns to bakugan form* Nuza) Ovorier, ready to move on? Ovorier) Ready! *Turns to bakugan form* Ice) Ability Activate! Mane-Trike- Electron! ( Magmius Leonial blasts the opponent with multiple bolts of lightning ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Extension Shield! ( Ovorier's blades grow, while he uses them as shields ) ( The lightning bolts hit Ovorier's blades, leaving traces of magma behind ) Ice) Ability Activate! Metallic Rush! ( Magmius Leonial dashes through the opponents multiple time, sometimes able to defeat them ) ( Magmius Leonial crashes into Ovorier once and charges again ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Cross Chop! ( Ovorier chops the opponents with his blades in an "X" position ) ( Magmius Leonial leaps over Ovorier, charging towards him again ) Ice) Ability Activate! Ironic Roar Headbutt! ( With the crest on his forehead, Electron Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Stunning Slash! ( Ovorier slashes her opponent and the opponent can't move ) ( Ovorier jumps into the air, landing her blade across Leonial's back ) ( Leonial falls to the ground, unable to move ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Crashing Blades! ( Ovorier smashes her blade onto the opponent ) ( Ovorier lands on top of Leonial, crushing her blades, but actually misses Leonial and gets her blades stuck ) Magmius Leonial) RAWR! ' '( Leonial's crest crashes into Ovorier's head ) ( Ovorier turns to her ball form ) Aslihian vs. PB900, Winx vs. Val! Episode 32 Grade of DA vs. Zach and Ice vs. Nuza! Episode 31? S A B C D F Category:DarkusAlpha Category:Zachattack31 Category:Pegasus Category:Sinkoid Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Ovorier Category:Wolf Story Epilogue